The First Sleepless Kiss
by Accidents-Can-Happen
Summary: A exhausted Tokiya gets home to find an upset Otoya, after breaking a promise he gives the sleeping Otoya a surprise. [First Fan-fic]


As always, Tokiya was late.

_Why does he always come back to the dorm so late in the night? He promised he would be back in time to have dinner tonight._

Otoya began to think and started to worry, did something happen to Tokiya?

_Or did he just forget about him? Had he upset him somehow...?_

His thoughts began to trail off, and Otoya went to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of milk and an apple for as a snack. He was soon getting ready to give up waiting and go to bed, as it was nearing one in the morning. Otoya sat at the dining table and played with the apple, tossing it back and forth in his hands. The door crept opened and Otoya excitedly and frightened at the sudden opening dropped the apple onto the glass, spilling milk and shattering the glass.

"W-welcome back Tokiya!" he stammered, flustered at the mess he made begun picking up the glass that had just shattered.

Tokiya walked tiredly walked the room the two of them shared and looked at the mess that was made on the table.

"Ouch," the younger one winced quietly holding a piece of glass in his palm. Tokiya pulled off his jacket and set it to the side of the wall, along with his bag and then removed his shoes. Leaving his stuff, he rushed over to Tokiya and pulled him away from that he was stupidly still cleaning the glass with even with a wound on his hand.

"Otoya, why are you still awake? It's much to late to be awaken" He looked down at Otoya with cold and worried eyes, he grabbed his arm and brought him to the bathroom forcing him to sit down on the floor as he went and got the first-aid kit they kept under the sink.

"You promised that you would come home earlier today! So I waited, the whole time I was waiting for you to get back," he turned his head away from Tokiya as he started wrapping a bandage around his hand and begun to blush a light shade of pink, "You promised you would come home and eat dinner today, I couldn't stop thinking that you forgot about me and that promise you made." He whispered to Tokiya and completely turned his head wanting to avoid Tokiya's gaze, he could feel his emotions starting to go out of place and didn't want Tokiya to see his face.

Tokiya looked at the smaller boy sitting on the bathroom; he looked like he could break any moment.

_Do I mean this much to __Otoya? How could he make Otoya look like he was hurting so much?_

He pulled his thoughts together and snapped out of it not wanting his feelings for this boy to surface. He finished tending to the cut Ittoki had made. He put his hand onto Otoya's shoulder and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sorry Otoya, a lot of things came up at work and they wouldn't let me leave, I wouldn't forget about you, I'm so sorry." He apologized and looked away.

Otoya's tears began to slow and fade; he knew how stressful his work was.

_His apology sounded so sincere, I can't be mad at him if he's like that._His mind singed at him, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Its okay, I should have guessed that you were being kept up. As you've mentioned before, your boss isn't the most understanding person." he chuckled to himself, happy of having the thought that Tokiya didn't forget about him.

Tokiya stood up and helped the other up, "I wouldn't forget about a promise I made to you, baka." He tapped Otoya's forehead jokingly and gently with the back of his hand, "But it is getting really late, I think it's time you went you sleep before you start thinking other weird things or hurting yourself again." He laughed quietly and they walked back into the room they shared. Otoya went over to his dresser and unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it onto the floor along with his pants and shirt tie, leaving it in a little bundle on the floor and going to sleep in his boxers.

The dorms this season were warm and he liked curling up in his covers, he never knew why but it made him feel safer, like nothing could bother him in the world. Tokiya cleaned up the rest of the mess, and got himself a snack bar and went to his bed, unable to stop himself from peaking over at Otoya. His back was turned to Tokiya as he finished folding up his clothes and placed it on his dresser, and crawled into his bed. Otoya turned his head around too look at Tokiya, realizing he had been staring he turned his head and flushed a little bit hoping Otoya hadn't noticed.

"Tokiya, could you turn the light off please?" He asked and laid down, getting lost in the mess of all the blankets.

"Of course" and he walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. Soon after the atmosphere was silent Otoya quickly fell asleep. Tokiya walked over to Otoya's bed and sat on the carefully on the edge, and looked at the peaceful sleeping boy.

_Why do you have to be so damn cute?_ He thought and ruffled the boys soft and messy red hair. _How could someone look so innocent and peaceful while they sleep?_

He brought his hand down to the boy's cheek and paused for a moment, he hated himself for having these types of feelings for another boy, his roommate and his childhood friend at the very least.

"To-ki-ya..." Otoya mumbled softly in his sleep making Tokiya jump a little with a flush on his cheeks. Otoya fidgeted a little under the blanket and continued to snore quietly.

Tokiya gazed down at Otoya, _He's so cute... saying my name in his sleep..._ he blushed even more at that thought.

Giving into his yearning and briefly pausing the mental argument with himself and leaned down, and thoughts left his head. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he didn't fight against it. He closed the distance between their faces and softly pressing his lips to Otoya's. He pulled away and slowly opened his eyes, he froze lifeless as Otoya's sleeping eyes fluttered a tiny bit.

_Eh, what... did I do? No it shouldn't be like this he's going to think I'm weird now, his childhood friend taking advantage of him while he sleeps._Tokiya got up realizing that it was still dark, hoping that Otoya didn't wake up or realize what Tokiya had just done. Guilt was going to eat Tokiya up for as long as he remembered what he had just done.

"M..Mhhn? Tokiya? Are you asleep?" Otoya weakly raised himself up a bit and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I was just putting some stuff away, sorry to have woken you, go back to sleep." Tokiya replied, taking off his clothes changing to a T-shirt and his boxers then crawling onto his own bed.

_Thank goodness he was a bit asleep to notice that._Tokiya thought to himself, sighing a breathe of relief.

He was beyond tired, his work had been getting more stressful with his deadline of his debut coming out and they were not going to let him smoothly sail through it. His mind changed to what he had just done, his stomach knotted and he worried himself almost sick. He felt extremely guilty for what he had just done and it wasn't going to be easy to forget. What had come over him? That was the last thing he remembered thinking as he dozed off and fell asleep. Why did he do that, he had restraint but why was that time different?


End file.
